Hello World!
__TOC__ 'Room Description' A place where one can create and express themselves as if in their own personal world. Room description inspired by''' joker1995. It's also pointed out that this is a non role playing room. If you wish to do so, please direct yourself elsewhere. '''How the room can be Hello World is often populated by waves of newbs, groups, and small periods of nothingness in between. Most notable of the groups so far is self proclaimed " The Crazy Chatroom Family". 'People LOVE to socialize, there are occasionally arguments, most of the times, between Chumtin and someone else.. People come to chat here. 'Current Regulars These are the current regulars who you could see on and chatting often. Updated July 28, 2014 (more users can be added soon and so will descriptions) Chumtin: You'll frequently see Chumtin '''getting muted, and starting arguments with people. As an addition to bringing life to the chat, you will laugh at his (un)funny jokes, and his attempts at mastering the art of trolling. '''Chumtin likes to see people get angry at him. He has on his profile a list of people who has/currently muted him. Chumtin is never punny. DeathAngel019: eli15: emmawuvzu: FreeFallHero: 'Chumtin's bitch. Nuff said. 'Fsabree1200: 'Bree is the most awesomest girl you can ever see! She is a good fun lovable person who you would want to be with. She is smart, funny, and cheerful. She can beat your butt in Cs Portable, but die in Bad Eggs Online. She and Nanny have a long history, well for Nanny its long. She always gets stalked by HeyAllHowAreYou, that perv! But Nanny will be right there to save the day with her Superman cape, and she will reward her saver with candy's, sweets, and yummy yummy cake! In Tiny Chat when she is alone she would sing. Which Nanny really wanted to hear but she wont do it! 'HeyAllHowAreYou: 'His name is Leo. When you ask him, "How are you", his answer is always "good and bored." He loves to talk to everyone. He can be confused easily, but he is a funny person too and has a lot of kindness to go around. SimulationNation calls him the "father" of chat, but in the family, he iss the father! 'kmchugh54511: '''This girl is named Kayla (AKA Kabob, Bobby, Bob, KayKay, Kaybob, Stealer, KayBear and Kat Kat is only used by Rebel5555). She is an incredible person who is an awesome friend to have!!! While she is awesome, she is also dirty-minded(But in a good way!), hilarious, extremely random, and just has a banging personality! She also has an alter ego, Bob, (though she says he is a different person) ;) but he is just as amazing as she is! She is super friendly and never fails in letting you feel welcome always!!! If you befriend her, you are truly one lucky person! She also loves her country music along with Lynn356Manager. If you ever see either of them talking about how much they love a guy and his songs, don't be surprised if he is a country artist! '''Lexi_Boots: Lloyd_Majere: Lynn356Manager: 'Ash is seriously a wonderful//incredible/lovable friend to have!No joke! She is kind, funny, definitely random like the rest of us and is one of the sweetest people you will have ever met. She is really affectionate(One of the many things we all love her for) and won't hesitate to hug you if you are her friend.Although, she claims she has an angry side, many of us can't really even picture it because she is just so nice! She is without a doubt, an amazing person! 'MeganD: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/nanny360 nanny360]: 'She is a super awesome person who will be just about anyone's friend(unless you're a creeper) because she is just that nice! She can be random, weird(in a good way), funny, energetic, cheerful, always hungry, and sometimes confused. She basically is just an AMAZING person to be around! Also will be your partner in crime when putting away bad people like HeyAllHowAreYou. She also won't hesitate to beat your butt in Bad Eggs Online. She will scramble you to pieces! Even in Cs Portable she will get her butt handed by Fsabree1200 . Fsabree1200 and Nanny360 are big big best friends in the whole wide world! They got each others back even though they live far away from each other. Fsabree1200 met Nanny360 a long time ago. Before Bree she used to be best buds with Mick219. A guy who is online half a year then gone the next half. When it comes to Tiny Chat she was shy at first but then came over her fear. She loves to do water challenges with anyone and will beat you to the ground, and if you just stare at her for a few seconds she will start to laugh nonstop. Which some people like Fsabree1200 and HeyAllHowAreYou love to tease her to make her laugh more. She also daydreams a lot, also she is hungry all the time. 'NewOrleans1226 : Likes to be called Austin. RabidLightning: Rebel5555: SerenitysEnde: SimulationNation : 'Puntacular person who claims Friday is Punday. Her name is Amanda, and dont insult her or her friends. Shes a very common person on Hello World! Don't confuse her for a boy! She made a word, "Humoristic" and writes songs. She hangs around in the afternoon (American time), and loves talking to Leo and Tek. Amanda calls herself "The chatroom clown", and is the "mom" of the Family. 'Taxiles: Tek27: '''The creepy uncle. :P He is the uncle in the family. He has a personal stalker, which is Lexi. Possibly the oldest here and he pops jokes often. Try making a pun with his name..its not so easy? Maybe its too Hi-Tek for you... '''Xian217: zanvien: zombiiman: 'Ex Regulars who were on the older wiki that are no longer on' 'Angelwolf1234 '- Is now Bluefeather_Art. Left to go to Home, but occasionally visits Hello World!.' Blade4878 - arrived in June 2012, undoubtedly loves fried chicken <3, and has a gallery of ascii art. A natural chat artist. 'ChelseaBbyGurl' 'Cookimonsterrx' 'countrygirl56' - also known as cg, she is HeyRudy's good friend, and a person willing to help anyone in the chatroom family.' 'daddysgirl342 ' 'ElmusS' - Left with Bluefeather.' 'HeyRudy' '-''' the common sight in the hello world chat room and the chatrooms family, a veteran of the chatroom. He will only follow you if you follow him.' 'IFUPT - Left with Bluefeather.' 'KiaraG2' 'kuber65 - the father figure of the family, also known as Cube Man, he can make any conversation awkward if he wants to, also I think he's trying to get with cooki.' 'leahallyn07' 'LizMeister - Another new addition to the family,' '''hates violence, and will punch' you if you '''use '''it.' 'Niiitro ' 'ninjasarecool' '- a teacher figure in the room, one of the only 2 remaining students of Profesor X, he lives on in his legacy.' 'NinjaBearx' '-'a unique f***ing '''PedoBear' that can commonly be found, a new addition that arrived in August 2012. This pedophile is an apprentice of Blade in order to learn the ways of the chat arts and fried chicken. This bear also has a gallery of ascii art. :D''' 'nucleartaco631' 'OhMyGodYourCrazy' '- There is no definition for this Dinosaur. Except sauce, and the love to torment people with rabid and random quotes, songs, and maybe sounds. But everyone thinks he's crazy. Very, very crazy indeed! P.S. I love to annoy Bluefeather! Kiara! and Narni! 'One_Direction_1' '-'' also known as ash or kitty,'' the fun girl who can make anyone smile.. 'Steve babyface61' 'Thehulk12' '- the 2nd sidekick of Cube Man, he is a roleplaying hawk who defends his friends from trolls. 'titan300' '-''' the first member of the chatroom family who introduced kuber,' '''a good friend of One'_'Direction1 and many other members of the chat' Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners